fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaculus
Jaculus (ヤクルス, Jakurusu lit. Thrown) is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, who was raised by the Poison Dragon, Enkita, as her son, and was taught Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, until her eventual death by hunters. Jaculus has since become a Treasure Hunter, following his mother's teachings of how to survive, and does so by searching for treasure in exchange for high rewards and payment. He has become known as Dakatsu (蛇蠍, Snake and Scorpion), and Black Salamander (黒山椒魚, Kuro Sanshōuo), being viewed as a deadly individual, solely because of his mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic, being described as "lethal". Appearance Jaculus possesses medium length blonde hair, with bangs covering his forehead, and his hair lso covers his ears. He formerly used to have brown eyes, but after learning Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, the poison caused his eyes to permanently become red, with black pupils. He is usually described as being rather feminine, almost being confused for a girl on several occasions, even by other women, a fact he doesn't seem bothered by. He also has a single, red jewel earring on his left ear, but it is mostly unseen, due to his hair. His typical attire conists of a blue tabard, with orange decorations, and a high collar, while wearing a full body, white suit underneath. Jaculus also wears periwinkle, Chinese-style flat shoes. Personality At first sight, Jaculus seems like a kind individual, smiling often, and having an innocent expression. This is, however, not him reflecting any happy emotions, but rather, a face he puts on in order to interact with people. Due to being raised by Enkita, Jaculus was alienated from society, and other people, instead being raised as if he was a Dragon by his mother, being taught how to fight at a young age, but never how to read, or interact with others. Only survival mattered for Enkita, and soon, Jaculus adopted that logic as well, believing survival is his top priority. However, she seems to have taught him about the human law, and that he must obtain money in order to properly survive, without becoming a wanted criminal. He doesn't interact with people, unless it is neccesary for his own benefits, such as speaking to someone offering a job, or something as simple as a recommandation in a restaurant, or instructions on where to go. Jaculus displays no social skills, being straightforward in what he wants, even openly admitting to people he would only "use them" if it becomes neccesary, even if it means sacrificing their lives, something which makes Jaculus greatly loathed for. He displays very little emotion, but does exhibit alot of curiousity. Having been left with no knowledge of the outside world, Jaculus is always eager to learn something new, viewing knowledge as another neccesity for survival. He is most commonly shown trying out new things, such as cooking, fishing, or even a new game, such as chess. Very rarely will Jaculus actually show any signs of anger, or frustration, even in battle. Even insulting him does little to him, mainly because he doesn't understand most curse words or insults. Firmly believing survival is his one and only priority, Jaculus also believes that this means that money and food are one of his greatest neccesities, as always taught to him by Enkita. It is for this reason that he has become a Treasure Hunter, in order to gain money, to buy food, and other neccesities in a legal way, simply for his survival. Power comes third, under money and food, since he views it as neccesary only when confronted for a battle, something which becomes more common the more he speaks his mind. If he were to be capable of gaining more power, he would do so, even if it means going under someone else's wing for training. Jaculus lacks the concept of "morality". Following the traditional "kill or be killed" mentality, he would solely focus on killing his foe in battle, without as much as a second of hesitation, even claiming that he feels nothing when taking the life of another, going as far as comparing it to stepping on an ant. It is for this reason that Jaculus is rarely, if ever, tempted by people who are aware of who he is. Fortunately, the only people he has killed were Dark Mages, for the most part, who intervened in his missions, while the few innocents he killed were in his younger years, when his existence was still unknown, hence he wasn't deemed a "Dark Mage". However, Jaculus isn't neccesarily "evil", in a sense that he doesn't actively seek out people to kill, nor does he show that great of an interest in fighting, doing so only when threatened, and becoming stronger only so that he won't be killed. He is shown to be capable of being genuinely kind, on rare occasions, slowly learning how to interact and treat people who do not show any signs of being intimidated by him, or be a threat to his well being. Equipment Enkita (エンキタ (エルキドゥ), Enki's Creation): An artifact Jaculus obtained as a reward from one of his jobs, named after his mother, Enkita, because it is "as restrictive and sturdy as she was". It is a set of chains, all attached to five rings, worn on each finger on Jaculus' right arm, and are all strapped to a metallic wrist band on his arm, near his shoulder, to which they can be employed from with a simple push from his fingers, detaching one or more of them, allowing Jaculus to easily use up to five chains. The chains are breakable, but are noted for being incredible durable regardless, requiring the force of ten elephants in order to seperate. The chains also grant Jaculus Chain Magic, limited only to the rings on his fingers. *'Chain Magic '(連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): With Chain Magic, Jaculus is capable of producing chains, but is only limited to five at once, with each chain produced from each of the five rings on his fingers. While it does limit his possibilities, it still grants him a near endless supply of chains to be used over and over, incase any of his current ones were to shatter. This also allows him to modify the tips of the chains, granting them hooks in order to catch his enemies, or for other usages, such as to cling to a wall and such. He is also capable of extending the chains' lengths, to a seemingly infinite degree, allowing him to better snare, and capture his foes in the chains, effectively capturing them. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Masterful Chain User: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance & Durability: Magical Abilities Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Jaculus is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, and was taught Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, and later recieved a Lacrima, implanted into his body in his lifetime, by his mother no less, granting him even greater power. As the name suggests, his Magic allows him to incoporate and manipulate poison, generating it from every ounce of his body, including inside the body. The poison can be manipulated both as a liquid-like substance, solid or in gaseous state, allowing for more versatility in combat. This does grant a wide variety of ways to attack, but is also capable of turning deadly, allowing for various ways of poisoning someone, even without direct confrontation. The true power of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic is the deadly poison it creates. Being simply inflicted by any attack can poison the enemy, or inhaling the poison itself. Jaculus is capable of exerting poison gas from his being, allowing for a wider range on his target. The poison alone makes Jaculus an already formidable force, making his very presence deadly, due to the fact he incorporates close combat, alongside his poisonous attacks. The poison can also be modified in order to have different effects. Ranging from being more lethal, or even gain acidic properties, causing flesh to dissolve. The effect of the poison can range, depending on how it was modified, such as causing numbness, paralyzation, or a slow, but painful death. This, in turn, changes the poison's color, but it is most commonly purple, which is usually paralyzation poison. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user can of course consume external sources to replenish their health and regain strength, but not the poison that the user generates. Poison Dragon Slayer Magic also grants the user complete immunity to any and all poisons, and instead making them a source of power. This includes anything that is considered poisonous to the human body. He is even capable of absorbing any poison that is enters his system into his body, as a form of consumption, showing that he can have dominance over foreign poisons, even those that enter his body without his knowledge, even though he cannot be harmed by them. A unique thing about the poison produced is that it is difficult to cure it via normal means, and is best cured by using magical methods of healing, as opposed to traditional ways. However, even then, the poison is difficult to get rid of, especially the more lethal ones, that can almost surely kill in a short amount of time, if not treated. *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮, Dokuryū no Hōkō): Jaculus' exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating poison. Jaculus' Poison Dragon's Roar is unique in that it can be fired in two different states, liquid and gas. When fired in liquid state, Poison Dragon's Roar is a large torrent of poison, that is more akin to a tornado, spinning like a drill towards it target. Anything it touches, while it might not destroy it, it will heavily infect them, and depending on what poison was used, can mean certain death if not treated on time. When fired as gas, the roar is more of a large stream of smoke, also differently colored depending on the poison. Unlike the liquid state, which does have some knockback and strength behind it, the gas form is more focused on spreading faster, and unless the target holds their breath before being near the gas cloud, then they are poisoned. Even inhaling a small bit is enough to render them poisoned. *'Poison Dragon's Ridge '(毒龍の尾,'' Dokuryū no O''): *'Poison Dragon's Power' (毒龍の力, Dokuryū no Chikara): Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Poison Fang: Nidhogg' (毒牙:ニーズヘッグ, Dokuga: Nīzuheggu lit. Evil Power: Malice Striker): *'Poison Fang: Ouroboros' (毒牙:ウロボロス, Dokuga: Uroborosu lit. Evil Power: Tail-Devouring Snake): *'Poison Fang: Basilisk' (毒牙:バシリスク, Dokuga: Bashirisuku lit. Evil Power: Little King): *'Poison Fang: Manticore' (毒牙:マンティコア, Dokuga: Mantikoa lit. Evil Power: Man-Eater): *'Poison Fang: Jormungand '(毒牙:ヨルムンガンド,Dokuga: Yorumungando lit. Evil Power: The Serpent Who Encircles The Earth): Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義, Metsuryū Gokugi): The final and ultimate technique that is taught to a Dragon Slater by their dragon parent. This technique is meant to be used on death-situations only as this technique is very destructive to the point of making cities or even complete islands disappear, it also drains the user's entire magical energy. Ultimate Arts are unique to a certain individual and are more powerful than the Secret Arts. Usually a normal Dragon slayer can have up to one spell as it matches the number of elements that they are able to use. Despite there are some Dragon Slayers that are capable of obtaining a Dual Element Dragon Mode, they are unable to create another spell using the mode as only actual Dual Element Dragon Slayer are capable of doing so. Some Ultimate Arts are so powerful that if they are used in conjunction with Dragon Force or Draconic Sovereign, the result of the spell would be an cataclysm although the user would probably die. Dragon Force Being a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Jaculus is capable of freely entering Dragon Force, an advanced ability of Dragon Slayers that increases Jaculus' power to an incredible degree. Once activated, Jaculus gained a scale-like design across his body, appearing dark purple in color, the traditional color of his poison. His eyes also become slitted, and he gains a purple, gaseous aura around him, that is described as smelling "foul". He also gains canine-like teeth, and his hair becomes notably a darker shade than usual. It is said to be the final, and ultimate stage a Dragon Slayer can achieve, granting them the power of a Dragon, the ability to "destroy everything", and this holds true, as Jaculus is shown to only utilize this against foes he sees threats that require extra force. And is known for leaving entire areas uninhabited after using it, due to the great amount of poison spread, that infected the area, air and ground, thus describing Jaculus as a "walking calamity". Jaculus rarely utilizes his Dragon Force, however, believing it to be pointless to use in a "fight that's already decided". As such, only uses it when facing a life threatening situation, such as an extremely powerful foe. *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Enhanced Dragon Slayer Spells': *'Immense Magic Power': Draconic Sovereign Draconic Sovereign (覇龍 (ドラコニック・ソブリン), Dorakonikku Soburin lit. Dragon of Supremacy) is an advance form of Dragon Force. Shade Toxin Dragon Mode After encountering, and consuming the shadows of an unknown Shadow Dragon Slayer, Jaculus gained the ability to access a Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, specifically, Shade Toxin Dragon Mode (モード日陰毒素竜, Mōdo Hikage Dokuso Ryū), a fusion of his poison, and shadows, creating a deadly combo. When accessed, Jaculus' hair blackens, due to the effects of the shadows, and the poison fusing, making his hair, almost completely black. He also gains crack-like markings running down his eyes. His fingernails also become sharper, and so do his teeth. The fusion of poison and shadows opens a wide variety of methods to attack, or simply poison his foes. The darkness, and shadows, becoming a darker shade of purple, are all poisonous. Using the standart abilities of the shadows, Jaculus can become intangible, and travel via shadows, becoming almost untouchable via normal means, and thanks to his already incredible speed, requires great reaction time in order to successfully counter, and catch. This also allows for him to hide in other people's shadows, and using their shadows against them, or simply poison them without them being aware of it. At night, or in an area of great darkness, Jaculus' power is only amplified further, allowing him to control every shadows, in every corner, and even grant them poisonous features, making them lethal. In a similar vain to his normal Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Jaculus can allow the poisonous shadows to become gaseous, or even liquid, an odd state for shadows to be in, but still allowing for great versatility regardless. He is capable of molding the poisonous shadows into various forms, ranging from extra appendages, such as arms, tendrills, or even going ahead and creating large-scale limbs, to crush his enemies, or attack them. This allows Jaculus a wide variety of attacks, and a potentially unpredictable pattern of attacks. However, the most terrifying ability of this mode is the unique poison Jaculus is capable of creating, via a magical fusion of shadows and poison, compared to a one-man Unison Raid, despite such a thing technically being impossible. The poison is called "Black Dream" (黒幻, Kuro Maboroshi lit. Dark Phantom), and is, by Jaculus' words, a "poison that kills the mind". In other words, a poison meant to affect its victims mentally, and causing them to sink into madness. Black Dream's symptoms aren't clear at first, and require a proffesional Mage to heal the victim. After an hour, it will cause the victim to see hallucinations of their greatest fears, from old memories, to a natural fear, such as insects, or death. The hallucinations become stronger the longer the victim is afflicted with the poison. Eventually, it will drive the victim mad, being unable to tell reality apart from illusions, and at the end, give up, becoming insane, or ending their lives. It is a brutal mehtod of execution, and Jaculus is capable of producing this unique poison at will when in this mode, only further increasing his deadly reputation. Trivia *Jaculus' appearance is based off of Kurapika from HunterxHunter. *In mythology, Jaculus is a small snake, or dragon, said to have wings and front legs, that is known for leaping at its victims from trees, becoming known as the "Javelin Snake" as well. *Enkita is another way of translating "Enkidu", the best friend of Gilgamesh, in the Epic of Gilgamesh, being created by clay and the saliva of Aruru, the Goddess of Creation. **Enkita being the name of Jaculus' chains, and being chains themselves, is also a reference to Gilgamesh and his weapon, Enkidu, named after his best, and only friend, from Fate/stay night. A series the author enjoys greatly. *Jaculus' stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Treasure Hunter